Harry and the Hallows
by John and Edward
Summary: Harry is out on the journey Dumbledore gave him to find the Horcruxes but other mysterious things happen, Ginny joins the trio at one point and Harry's obsession with the Hallows is even worse. Voldemort is stronger and so are his Death Eaters.


**Harry and the Hallows**

**Harry is out on the journey Dumbledore gave him to find the Horcruxes but other mysterious things happen, Ginny joins the trio at one point and Harry's obsession with the Hallows is even worse. Voldemort is stronger and so are his Death Eaters. Credit goes to J.K for all her characters and ideas.**

**Harry Potter**

Also known as 'the chosen one' or 'the boy who lived'. He the one who's fighting for the Wizard world and even the muggles too, but he's the first on Voldemort's list to be dead and only by Voldemort himself. Harry is out to find all the Horcruxes which is the task Dumbledore left him to do, but on his way he learns about the Deathly Hallows, would he decide to be the master of Death and leave Dumbledore's task?

**Hermione Granger**

Best friend to Harry Potter, without her Harry would certainly be dead, or a far way away from his goal. She keeps Harry on the task he has to do and is sure the Deathly Hallows does not exist; she is annoyed by Harry's obsession with them. She becomes closer to Ron even through his bad moods she spends time secretly discussing Harry with Ron.

**Ron Weasley**

Loyal to his best friend Harry Potter and journeys with him through the quest Harry is on. With lack of sleep and food he becomes very moody, even moodier with the Horcrux around his neck. He is very helpful when he's in the mood for it. He will tell Harry what he thinks and cause arguments with him too.

**Ginny Weasley**

The youngest of The Weasley's but funny, strong and will do anything for her friends. She is very upset and annoyed with Harry for ending their relationship. She tries her best to find out what the secret meetings between Harry, Ron and Hermione are and wanting nothing more than to join them.

**Voldemort**

The evil one, he is after Harry Potter and will stop at nothing to find him and kill him. He also wants the Deathly Hallows just as much.

**Harry and the Hallows**

**Part One**

Sitting on a bed was a boy named Harry Potter, his hair black and messy, with green eyes just like his mother Lily and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead given to him on the night his parents died, by Lord Voldemort. Harry had been left a task to do by Albus Dumbledore which meant he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts again, he was sad to leave as Hogwarts had been his home.

After reading Dumbledore's article over five times he slowly dozed off letting his copy of The Daily Prophet fall on the floor. Hedwig was looking at him from over in her cadge; she was still annoyed with him for not letting her out.

He felt like he was having a nightmare that he was being dragged somewhere, he didn't know who was pulling him across the floor. This felt different it was too real, with a hard bang to his head he woke up but not on his bed where he fell asleep. He was lying at the top of the stairs and someone had hold of one of his legs, he was being dragged. He must have hit his head on the wall, it still hurt badly. He lifted his hand up to rub it but as he did he was dragged further down the stairs, what was going on?

"Ow! I am awake you know!" he shouted at the person in front of him who had hold of him, somehow his glasses had disappeared somewhere and he couldn't see a thing. "Oh sorry mate" came the familiar voice of Ron Weasley, Harry was glad it was no Death Eater but it made him wonder why he was being dragged down the stairs by his best friend.

"What are you doing? You can let me go now" Harry asked trying to wriggle his leg out of Ron's grip who continued to pull Harry down the stairs, now getting annoyed that Ron was paying no attention to him. "OI!" He shouted and Ron turned around still holding Harry's leg and Harry was glad he was finally listening but Ron swished his wand over him and he had his glasses back on then Ron grabbed his other leg and pulled him down even further. He felt like the stairs would never end surely they weren't this long.

"What are all you-you freaks doing here? Get out of my house!" this was a very annoyed Vernon Dursley when Harry could see him he saw he had his large finger pointed at Nymphadora Tonks who had her hair short and bright blue today. She looked at Vernon as though she was about to laugh "freaks?" she said pushing his finger away from him "I'd think twice before saying that Dursley" she took out her wand and twirled it in her fingers smirking at Vernon. "Y-You can't, the boy said you can't" he said not taking his eyes of her wand "I'm not underage like he was, I think you'll find I can" she flicked it at a near plant pot and it smashed, she caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Vernon had gone bright red and looked like a tomato as usual when he was this angry he looked at Moody and Kingsley who stood behind Tonks then at Ron and finally Harry. "What is he doing on the floor!" he shouted with a puzzled look at Harry, "oh Harry sorry I forgot" Ron let go of Harry who got up holding his head and brushing dust of him.

"Sorry Harry but we told him to get you down here even if he had to drag you down, we didn't mean it but Ron obviously thought we did" Tonks smiled and Ron went slightly red. "Oh that's fine just, what are you doing here?" Harry asked his head still throbbing, "we'll talk about that later" said Moody just as Tonks was about to explain.

Harry nodded wondering where Hermione was if Ron was here, he found his answer when he looked towards the kitchen and found a scrawny little man who looked like he didn't want to be there at all. Harry recognized him from when he had tried to attack him in Hogsmeade this man was Mundugus Fletcher.

Behind him where Fleur and Bill who looked bored and as though they had better things to do. Hermione stood rather nervously by Mundugus's side and smiled waving at Harry for a while.

From in the living room Petunia and her son Dudley had walked out with suitcases and looked like they where going on a skiing trip with the amount of clothes they wore. Dudley walked over to Harry and spoke for the first time in a friendly tone "H-Here Harry, I just thought well, I just you know" he couldn't find the words to say and what happened next shocked Harry even more as Dudley held out a small cake with blue icing which said 'Harry' on it. Harry took it still staring at Dudley full of confusion at this, the boy who called Harry names, used him as a human punch bag, hit, kicked and snapped his glasses constantly was being… nice.

"Err… thanks" Harry said unable to think of anything else, Ron was sniggering beside him and now turned his head to the window so no-one could see him laughing silently. "How lovely Dudley" Petunia hugged him and Vernon to shared the same shock a Harry "ok enough don't we have to go?" Vernon said leaving for the door "yes follow me" a small witch took Vernon to the car, he took once glance at Harry and left Petunia followed but Dudley stayed behind. Harry was scared at what he might do next "well, goodbye Harry" he said and smiled at him then hugged him, it felt weird for Harry who couldn't wait for him to just leave if he ever did. Dudley did leave, he followed his mother to the car and before Harry knew it the car was gone.

"Have you done something to him?" Ron asked now turning to the rest of them, "no I haven't" Harry said and held out the small cake to Ron knowing he would eat it even no matter what is was, Ron took it and began eating it straight away.

"Come on Potter" Moody grabbed Harry's arm and he tried not to scream in pain as he had already been flung everywhere by Ron. Moody took him outside "so what's the big plan then?" Harry asked trying to loosen Moody's grip on him. "We have to get to different places where we shall then take a port key to The Burrow" Moody said, Harry was disappointed he expected some brilliant Order mission but this was a bit to silly when Harry thought about it.

"Isn't that a bit, easy for Voldemort to find me?" Harry said looking up at Moody's scary face "I thought you where clever Potter" his magical blue eye fixed itself on Harry, now he felt stupid. Moody was searching for something out his pocket and lifted out a small potion bottle with a mud like substance Harry knew to be Polyjuice potion. "Where all going to be you" Moody said looking down at Harry who was confused still, "oh that's nice" he said. "Potter we need your hair" Moody's hand reached for Harry's head but he was to fast and lost Moody's strong grip ducking near the wall of Number 4.

"Potter!" Moody walked over to Harry who stepped backwards,

"No" he said,

"Don't make me force you to" Moody gained speed now,

"No" Harry kept on walking back faster,

"Patrifucus To…" Moody raised his wand,

"NO!" Hermione screamed running over to Moody who lost his target and his spell missed.

Harry wasn't going to let them risk their lives for him no way, even if he died himself. "POTTER!" Moody was now running in Harry's direction and he had his wand raised. Harry ran and he kept on running, not knowing why he was running away from the people who wanted to help him. He looked back into the darkness; there was not sign of Mad-Eye. Harry had ran so far he had no idea where he was he looked around for anything familiar he was running for a while and his breathing was fast.

He heard a sudden rustle from nearby bushes, it must be the wind he thought but he lifted one of his hands up to feel no wind. He regretted doing this as someone had gripped his arm and pulled his other arm behind his back, Harry had no way of getting out. A tall figure in front of him held their wand to Harry's neck, he hoped more than anything these weren't Death Eaters. "Potter it's Potter, we have Potter can you believe it?" came the high screech of Bellatrix Lestrange as soon as Harry heard her he tried with all his remaining strength to get out of the Death Eaters arms but this was very difficult as Bellatrix was staring right at him.

"Had a nice summer hey, Potter?" her wand still held in Harry's face she gripped his hair digging her dirty nails into his head "get away from me!" Harry shouted moving his head away from her so her wand was right on his scar. "Oh did I hurt baby Potter? You're a big boy now I thought you could handle it by now, hasn't the death of that old fool strengthened you up?" she laughed. "Don't you dare say that about Dumbledore!" Harry stared at her full of anger he still hated her more than anything after Sirius.

"Aw look at him trying to defend his lovely Headmaster, pathetic Potter just like your parents, actually no I'll give you this, you can cope better than them they just let themselves die ha ha ha!" she turned her back on Harry hysterically. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING, THEY HAD THE COURAGE TO SAVE ME AND YOUR STUPID LORD CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME WITH THEIR PROTECTION!" Harry screamed and Bellatrix turned to face him, he was scared she might use the killing curse on him now but instead she slapped him, her nails caught his check and he was scratched by them. His face stung like mad but he couldn't even do anything as his hands where locked within the Death Eaters holding him. "Don't you dare Potter, who'd have thought someone like you could have such a loud voice, the Dark Lord will know just where we are Potter well done" she slapped him again and began laughing again like before.

Harry screamed he couldn't help it this time, the pain was almost unbearable as he scar filled him with pain "if you think that's bad Potter wait until the Dark Lord allows me to torture you" she pointed her wand at him and screamed "CRUCIO!". Harry fell to the floor, the pain wasn't as much as it usually was he could throw of that curse but hers was to strong, she lowered her wand and Harry lay there the Death Eater who was holding was Fenrir he could only tell this by his werewolf appearance as Harry's vision was unfocused his glasses had been thrown off him when Bellatrix had cast Crucio on him.

He turned on his side trying to look almost dead and went into his pocket to get his wand, he slowly pulled it out but as he was about to stand up someone had joined him, Fenrir, Bellatrix and the other watching Death Eaters.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" there was a huge flash of green light which filled the whole street Voldemort was here and his presence was known. Harry felt as though it had hit him; it must have done because everything went so silent.

Voldemort picked up the boy by the front of his t-shirt, he meant his curse to miss he only wanted to scare the boy but he looked unconscious "Harry" his snake like voice echoed creating and eerie mood to him. Harry's head remained dropped and his whole body was floppy "he's unconscious" Voldemort said, "my Lord, can we kill him?" Bellatrix said excitedly standing by his side. "We? There is no we Bellatrix I and only I will kill the boy" he replied, Bellatrix looked disappointed.

Voldemort let Harry got and he fell to the floor with a thud his wand fell out of his hand and remained a few inches away from his right hand. "Now I am going to kill you Harry Potter… Avada Kad…" Voldemorts curse was interrupted by Moody and the other Aurors who shot difficult spells at the Death Eaters and a big battle broke out.

"HARRY!" Hermione was shouting running under the charms and hexes "HARRY!" she reached him bending low over him she found his wand and grabbed it then shouted "RON!" and he ran out of the fight, Hermione grabbed Harry then Ron and the turned on the spot.

They landed on the dark cold grass outside The Burrow, Hermione pushed open the gate and Ron helped her carry Harry into the living room. "Mrs. Weasley their fighting, You-Know-Who is there, Harry refused to do the plan and…" Hermione said laying Harry down on the couch, she was interrupted by a familiar noise, someone else had apporated outside. "Is he ok?" it was Bill he sat down on the nearest chair,

"Oh I don't know I haven't looked at him" Molly pulled a stool over to the couch where Harry lay; she looked shocked at his scratches and muttered some spells over him.

"Mrs. Weasley look at what you're doing!" Hermione held out her hand to stop Mrs. Weasley because she wasn't looking at what she was doing and making Harry's cuts worse. "Oh sorry" she said now concentrating on Harry.

A while later Harry still looked pale and still, but all the blood had been cleared of him and he now had a deep red blanket over him as he lay on the Weasley's couch. "Will he be alright?" Ron asked staring down at his ill friend, "what? Oh Ron yes" Mrs. Weasley was clearly too busy waiting for her husband who had been left in the battle.

They could now hear footsteps; someone was coming down the stairs it was Ginny Weasley "where's Dad?" she asked noticing that only her, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley where there. "He's, out" Mrs. Weasley said, she mustn't have told Ginny what was going on tonight, Ginny walked over to the others she now saw Harry and ran to him with shock "Harry! What's up with him? Will he be ok?" she knelt on the floor and put her arms around Harry's almost frozen body forgetting anyone else was there. "He's fine and yes he will" Ron said sounding annoyed, Harry began moving slightly and Ginny loosened her arms around him "he's waking up" she seemed happy now and stared down at him waiting. "Yeah we do know that" Ron said, he was in a bad mood since Ginny came in the living room.

Mrs. Weasley left the room to go outside and wait there for Mr. Weasley, "So, what really happened?" Ginny asked, Ron ignored her and Hermione told her everything that happened. Harry turned again; his eyes slowly opened "Harry?" Ginny said,

"W-What happened?" Harry said and sat up slightly holding his head and Hermione told him everything "r-really?" Harry said,

"Yes Harry but your fine now" Ginny smiled at Harry, as she did he saw Ron walk out of the room, then a thought suddenly struck Harry "but because I didn't give you some of my hair I could be the reason that someone might be dead!" he stood up throwing Ginny's arms of him, he saw her shocked face when he mentioned the fact one of the Order might be dead "or injured, er maybe not at all yeah not at all" Harry was still weak he had to sit back down as the shouting was too much.

"POTTER!" Moody ran through the living room door and went straight for Harry who got up and ran backwards until he met a wall with no where to run to. "Might I ask what you thought you where doing there?" Moody sounded his usual self, there was no way of Harry getting away "I-I was just er well…" he couldn't think of anything else to say, he couldn't think at all he suddenly felt dizzy and even weaker than before. "Answer me Potter!" Moody's shouts filled Harry's head with pain; the next thing was that he was falling down the wall and hit the floor…

_He was in a room staring down at the filthy face of Peter Pettigrew who knelt in front of him to bring him news not that any news could improve his mood now. Bellatrix sat miserable looking, her master didn't like her, he had called her a failure for being so stupid as to let the boy go just to torture him. He turned his wand in his pale almost green hands, so thin they where as a snake, when the boy had apporated he made sure he tortured each Death Eater there, they had specific orders 'do not kill the boy, bring him straight to me' he couldn't have made them any clearer._

"_Wormtail, get away from me you filthily scum" he turned his back on Wormtail and now spoke to everyone "get me Potter, nothing else, do you hear me? I don't think you listened to my last instructions properly" he looked over at Bellatrix "I said do you hear me?!" most of the Death Eaters nodded some said "yes"…_

"Potter?"

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

He was lying all over the place on the floor with Hermione, Ginny, Moody, Molly, Fred and George all looking down at him, great he'd made a fool of himself in front of everyone.

"Harry, er are you ok?" Hermione asked as Harry quickly got up his head still hurting "yeah" he said, everyone still stared at him, "I think I'll go to bed" he walked off to get away from the others but Hermione and Ginny followed him this annoyed him and half way up to Ron's room he had to say something. "What do you want?" he stopped and so did Hermione and Ginny they looked at each other for an answer which Hermione would say "er, we just want to see if you ok Harry",

"Well I am so you can stop following me now and let me go to sleep" he continued up the stairs the other two stayed where they where. "I know it was him Harry" Hermione said and Harry turned to her a few steps away, "maybe it was, but why should it matter? It wasn't anything important; don't look at me like that! I'm not mad" Harry shouted whishing they would just leave and let him rest. "I didn't say you where Harry, it's just you should…" Harry didn't let her finish "you didn't have to say I was, I don't wont your advice Hermione you don't know how it feels only one person could help me right now, an he's not here he's… dead" he thought of Dumbledore for a second, if only he could talk to him one more time, he had no help.

"But Harry of course I don't but I can help you need to learn Occlumency properly, you can't let Voldemort get inside your head, you…" Harry cut her off again, why won't she understand? "Hermione, try being me and you'd probably be dead, when you have some stupid scar on your head throbbing with unbearable pain just try and get Voldemort out of you head then!" she opened her mouth to speak but her words weren't heard, Harry had silenced her "ok, I'm going to bed" he quietly said and left for Ron's room again with no one following him this time.

Harry woke up before anyone else in the morning he looked at his watch and it was 6:00am he yawned and turned over to see Ron wasn't there "Ron?" Harry got out of bed and fell immediately over a box full of beans, butterbeer, sword like objects, and many strange tools. "What's going on?" Harry got up staring at the objects "Ron!" he heard a muffled voice come from above him "RON!" he shouted again.

"Yeah what" Ron had just jumped down from the ceiling and fell flat on his face behind Harry who was confused "you-but-what?" he couldn't speak,

"Oooh I've been in the Attic, why you didn't think I'd jumped of the ceiling or something?" Ron smiled getting up just like Harry had before and Harry replied with a lie as he had thought Ron had just appeared "noooo" he said.

"Oh ok shall we go and get some food?" Ron left for the door but Harry stopped him "Ron its six o'clock in the morning" he said,

"Oh really?" he sat down on his bed,

"Yes" Harry sat by his side he was happy that his scar wasn't causing him pain but he felt though Ron wanted to say something or as though he wasn't happy with him.

"Ron are you ok?" Harry said,

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Ron grabbed his box Harry had previously tripped over and eat the beans from it. "It's just you seem a bit I dunno, have I done something wrong?" Ron looked at him stupidly,

"I seem a bit you don't know" Ron said,

"Answer the question Ron what have I done?" Ron looked down twiddling hat looked like a same sword in his hand "nofin'" he mumbled. Harry knew he was lying "Ron, what have I done?" he asked again wanting the truth this time. "You're doing it again" Ron quietly spoke,

"Doing what?" Harry asked,

"She's my sister Harry" he knew straight away what was wrong; this would turn into a Ginny conversation.

"So this is why you walked out last night? Ron I've told you I ended it with her for her protection, you know that" Harry replied, he as annoyed that Ron didn't understand he and Ginny weren't together. "But last night, she hated you when you left her, she wouldn't talk for days and now she thinks your back together" Ron said,

"No she doesn't, she was just being nice",

"Like I believe that, she's hoping you'll be back together again she knows you still love her, she wants to go on the mission with us, Harry you've got to stop this" and Ron got up and went back to the Attic. Harry chose this time to change the subject but Ron wouldn't "what are you doing in the Attic?" Harry asked. "You've got to talk to her Harry" he heard Ron say and he walked down the steps from the Attic this time.

"Ok Ron can we stop talking about it now I want to know why your in the Attic" Harry was being ignored, Ron reached him and spoke,

"Promise me Harry",

"Ok Ron!" Harry shouted, he would do anything right now to shut him up, "I will" he promised him. "Now, why do you keep going into the Attic?" Harry waited for his answer "didn't Hermione tell you? I thought she would have, well I've been disguising the Ghoul you know for when I'm away with you and Hermione so they think I'm still here" Harry was glad he had stopped talking about Ginny.

Before Harry could speak Ron's door swung open and Hermione and Ginny appeared from the other side "What are…" Ron shouted,

"Shh!" Hermione made him quiet,

"Sorry but what do you want?" Ron asked,

"Nothing, just what are you doing today? Me and Ginny have something which may interest you" Hermione said.

"I'm busy" Ron replied rummaging through the things in his box, he pulled out some beans and ate them "doing what? Ron this could be fun" Hermione sat by him. "Messing around outside and sneaking to the forest and most likely getting attacked by Erklings" Harry smiled, this was just a guess he made, he wouldn't mind going out for the day. "How did you find out?" Hermione looked slightly shocked "I didn't find out it was honestly just a guess" he laughed and so did Ginny "you are clever Harry" she said smiling. Ron angrily looked at Harry who stopped laughing immediately.

"Yeah aren't you clever" Ron flung the box on the floor and a few beans fell all over the place "no were not going to the forest or whatever today ok Harry?" he stood by Harry who really wanted to say no but he had to agree or Ron would be in a mood with him all day, Harry nodded his head and Hermione walked over to him, she knew he was only agreeing with Ron to keep him happy. "You don't have to do hat he wants Harry, you can come with us without him" she said,

"Hermione he doesn't want to go" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from Hermione but she grabbed his other arm. "He does you can tell he does" Hermione argued back,

"He doesn't!"

"He does!"

"Stop it your hurting him!" Ginny pushed Harry out of the other twos grip, "yeah, thanks" Harry said massaging his painful arms. Ron coughed, "I only said thanks Ron!" Harry shouted at him, then just to annoy Ron he said to Hermione "yeah, I'd love to go Hermione" and he left Ron and followed Hermione and Ginny down the stairs.

"Why is Ron in such a mood?" Ginny asked and Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they both knew why "because… well because of you and Harry" Hermione said. "But why, doesn't he know where not together anymore" Ginny was getting annoyed, "your acting like you are" Hermione said,

"How can you say that Hermione? What do you want? I can't stop caring about him!" Ginny shouted and the three stopped on the stairs, Harry tried to stay out of this as much as possible but knew to keep his friendship with Ron he would have to say something now. "You're gonna have to" he said, he voice quieter than usual, as though he didn't want to say it. Ginny turned to him, he didn't look at her "is that really what you want?" she said, Harry wanted more that anything to say no but he had to lie, there was nothing he could do "yes" he said. Within a second all he could see was her turn the corner and she was gone, it had only been a minute ago he was the happiest he'd felt in ages and now he just wanted to disappear and hurry up and destroy the Horcruxes.

"I could talk to her if you want" finally Hermione spoke but Harry had to lie again, "no" he muttered and walked back upstairs,

"Harry" Hermione was following him, "you're ok aren't you?" she was now next to him "yes" he lied again but Hermione wasn't stupid she knew what he was really thinking. "I think you did the right thing Harry, your protecting her and that's the best thing you can do" Hermione tried to put her arm around him but he pushed her off, he didn't want her comfort, he didn't want to stay for the wedding, what he wanted was to leave now and begin there journey. Maybe there was a way he could persuade Hermione and Ron to leave with him, if not he could go alone, he was going to go alone anyway until Hermione made plans to help him. Then a thought struck him, he couldn't go now even if he wanted to it was his birthday tomorrow he wasn't even a proper wizard yet. This annoyed him even more, that was it then he would go tomorrow he didn't know where he would go but he would begin his hunt for the Horcruxes tomorrow.

He walked up the rest of the stairs Hermione was still following him, when he would reach Ron's room he would tell them then, he would find out if they would join him or not. He was at Ron's room and he pushed the door open to see Ron in the same spot as he left him "what do you want?" he stood up still angry. "Before you try to kill me, I spoke to her and she hates me, happy?" Harry said, "No, what did you do that for?" Ron's answer made Harry angry, how could he say that? "You told me to!" he said,

"No I told you to talk to her not to hurt her",

"What! I haven't even done anything Ron", Ron didn't reply he just sat back down on his bed.

"There's something I need to tell you both" Harry began,

"I'm leaving tomorrow" Hermione and Ron stared at him for a while as though they couldn't believe what he was saying. "Harry…" Hermione was about to argue but Harry stopped her "Whatever you say wont stop me, I've made my choice and you can come with me or not" he wouldn't allow them to say anything else. "Where coming with you Harry, we promised" Hermione said after a while, and the rest of the day was spent discussing where Horcruxes might be and checking they had the right equipment.

It was already dark before they knew it and Hermione left to go to bed and Harry and Ron did the same, but Harry didn't sleep he waited looking down at his watch every so often. It was five to twelve, in five minutes he would be able to do magic, anything he wanted could happen, not everything but most things. Now three minutes left, he reminded himself of turning eleven when the giant Hagrid came to tell him he was a wizard and he was famous. To minutes, he really wanted to get up and do some fascinating spell but it would wake Ron and he knew how moody he gets being woken up. One minute to go, he had no idea why he was counting down to his birthday, maybe to pass the time. A few seconds left, "Harry" someone whispered his name, it sounded a lot like Ginny, he must be imagining things she would never speak to him again. "Harry" he heard her again, so this time he got up out of his bed and a figure of a girl stood in front of him.

He was right it was Ginny, but what was she doing here? "Happy birthday" she said and before he knew what was going on she was kissing him, if Ron woke up now he would be dead. Forgetting all about what he had agreed with Ron he kissed Ginny back, this could have been the best birthday ever for him but everything changed. He broke away from Ginny and held his scar, something was wrong. "Harry, are you ok?" Ginny tried to hold Harry up but he couldn't he fell to the floor not knowing what was happening "stay away from me, run! It's him V-Voldemort!"

Ron woke up and ran straight to Harry, "what are you doing here?" Ron asked Ginny looking at her with confusion "oh, I er… heard noises",

"Ron does it matter?!" Harry stood up swaying he couldn't stand still "get everyone Voldemort's on his way so are the Death Eaters Ron stop asking stupid questions and…" he stopped as standing in Ron's doorway was a Death Eater with his wand held straight to Ron. "MOVE!" Harry pushed Ron behind the bed and dragged Ginny with them "good hiding place Harry, under the bed" Ron panted,

"I just saved your life so shut it!"

"You can't hide Potter" it was the horrid voice of the Death Eater known as Macnair.

Harry heard his footsteps near Ron's bed and a loud clang as it was turned over "that's my bed" Ron moaned.

"That's my head Ron shut up! What about mum and dad Ron?" Ginny said, "Yeah Harry what about my mum and dad?" Harry saw Ron staring at him but he had nothing to say there was nothing he could do; he had no plan to get him, Ron and Ginny out of this.

"Ah Potter I'm not stupid I see your feet, I see four actually, so come out with your little pal" Harry could see Macnair's feet right by his head now, doing the first thing he thought of he grabbed Macnair's feet and pulled them with all his strength and he fell to the floor. "Quick get out" he said to the other two and they ran past the fallen Death Eater and locked the door to Ron's room. "I ain't having a Death Eater in my room!" Ron tried to open the door again "Ron you're alive aren't you?" Harry said annoyed that Ron didn't care he had just saved his life. "For now" Ron said and the three ran down the stairs the door to Ginny's room was blown open and Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Hermione? Harry what have they done?" Ginny walked into her room almost crying but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her down the rest of the stairs. "Harry!" she shouted wanting an answer, Harry stopped for a while as she wouldn't let him go any further "I don't know ok, just please come on!" and they set off again pausing to look down into the kitchen but only two Death Eaters where there in conversation about Harry.

"Wait here" Harry whispered and slowly snuck down the stairs,

"Harry no" Ginny whispered back but he was already at the last step but his shoe got caught on the corner and he fell making a thudding noise. Ron laughed, and Ginny shook her head, Harry rolled under the table and pointed his wand at the Death Eaters feet. "Stupefy" he whispered and the two fell just like Macnair.

"Hurry up" Harry called to the other two and the followed him to the window he looked out and he saw that Bellatrix was jumping about torturing Hermione who was crying in pain on the floor and the Weasley's and Fleur were in battle with other Death Eaters. "HERMIONE!" Ron screamed so loud it hurt Harry's ears and before he could stop him Ron was outside shooting spells and curses at Bellatrix who laughed and blocked them easily.

"Ron!" Harry ran to the door and Ginny followed him, "no Ginny you stay here" Harry told her, she folded her arms and gave him a look which made her look like her mother. "And watch you die, no way Harry" she said,

"Thanks, you really believe in me don't you" he ran out the door and locked it behind him leaving Ginny staring out the window angrily at him.

"POTTER!" Bellatrix screamed "CRUCIO!" Harry flung himself on the floor to dodge the curse but then realized it was meant for Hermione, Ron got up and ran to Bellatrix he was trying to hit her but it was working "PATHETIC WEASLEY!" Bellatrix shouted at him and sent a curse which made him fall back.

Harry pulled himself up "stop hurting them, I'm the one you want leave them alone!" Harry shouted walking towards Bellatrix; she stopped jumping about and stared at him with a sly smile on her face her dark shadowed eyes glinting with nothing but evil. "Have a nice birthday Potter; did you get everything you asked your parents to get you? Oh sorry you can't can you? Because there dead ha, ha, ha!" she laughed as loud as ever.

"CRU…" she began the curse aimed at Harry but he was too fast,

"Stupefy!" he shouted, this did nothing but it was better than being put through the pain of her curse. "Aw is baby Potter gonna' fight back?" she laughed "CRUCIO!" he couldn't block it this time and was pulled to the floor in pain by her curse. All he heard was her laughing; he guessed she was dancing around although he couldn't see as the pain was too much.

He felt reviled as she had stopped now, he could see her face right by his "did I hurt you Potter?" she said in a quiet voice he didn't think she had. "HARRY!" Ginny had found her way out the kitchen and shot a spell at Bellatrix who was knocked back. Ginny pulled Harry up he muttered "thanks" to her and went to find Ron who was crying over Hermione.

"S-She won't move H-Harry, s-she w-won't say a-anything" he sobbed holding Hermione in his arms she did look pale "She'll be ok Ron, she's still breathing… Isn't she?" Harry said kneeling beside Ron.

"Y-Yeah" Ron replied,

"Ok, you stay here with Ginny and I'll go and, er I'll go and do something" Harry went to walk off but Ginny stopped him "you don't even know what your doing Harry" she said,

"I do" and he continued to walk towards the flashes of light he knew the Death Eaters would be there.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he heard shouts of "CRUCIO" all from Death Eaters voices, there where screams afterwards.

"Wow!" Harry was grabbed by a shadowy figure "hey, hey, hey what are you doing to me? Let-me-go!" he kicked but who ever was holding him wouldn't let go. "Shh!" he heard and he stopped kicking and shouting, the voice sounded familiar and trustworthy but he felt like a Death Eater was holding him.

He was finally put down on a large rock beside a swampy pool "don't move your friends are safe the Dark Lord cannot get you here I've told him there was no sighting of you, do as I say" the voice was quiet and almost not real but so familiar. The figure flew of into dark smoke whoever had just saved him was a Death Eater and they had just made all the other Death Eaters leave.

Harry sat for a while still trying to figure out whom this Death Eater was "Harry?" Harry jumped and turned around to see Lupin appear from behind the long grass. "What are you doing here? Quick get inside" and he followed Lupin back to the Burrow "I was brought here, by a Death Eater" Harry said to Lupin's question. "A Death Eater?" Lupin looked as though he might laugh but let Harry go on "yes a Death Eater, he made them go away",

"I don't think so Harry, I think you need some sleep, oh and happy birthday" he smiled and Harry stepped into the kitchen to see almost everyone in there. Mrs. Weasley was healing Fred, George's and Bill's wounds, Mr. Weasley was talking to Moody and Tonks about the previous attack Lupin pointed Harry to the living room while he joined the conversation. Harry was in the living room and saw Hermione lying on the couch with Ron still sobbing all over her moaning about it being his fault. Ginny was standing over Ron and as soon as she saw Harry she ran to him and hugged him "you're alright, I thought you were hurt" she sounded pleased.

"A Death Eater saved me" Harry said, which he thought sounded a weird thing to say even Ron had looked up at him thinking he was weird "w-what?" he said. "A Death Eater saved me, yeah I know it sounds stupid but that's what happened and he made all of the Death Eaters go away" Hermione began to move and sat up saying "how do you know it was a he?" Ron hugged her "y-you're alive!" he said.

"I am so far Ron" she tried to push him of,

"Oh sorry" Ron let go and went red,

"Are you alright?" she asked him,

"I er, yeah" he replied trying not to look at her, although she already cold tell he had been crying.

"Oh Ron, I'm always going to be ok, you don't have to get so worried" and she grabbed his hand "ok?" she said, he nodded smiling. Harry coughed and the two looked at him "I am still here you know" he laughed. Ron looked annoyed with him "oh no, Ron I forbid you to even speak to her for her protection" Harry joked and Ginny laughed but Ron got angrier by the second. "Sorry, I'll just go then" Harry took Ginny by the hand and lead her through the kitchen which everyone still stood in, but they didn't notice him at all and out the door to the huge garden.

"You seem to be having a good birthday then Harry" Ginny joked,

"Yeah nearly getting killed by Death Eaters, all I ever wanted" Harry said, they reached a bench surrounded by trees which was a long way from the house and sat down. "Mum said she's doing you a party" Ginny told Harry,

"Aw now you've spoilt it all, there's no surprise now but I don't want a party anyway" he said,

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Does that really need answering",

"Yes",

"Well I'll give you a clue first; I'm looking at it right now" he looked straight at Ginny who laughed,

"You're so nice Harry" she said, and he kissed her on the check.

There was a sudden rustling of trees and Harry thought he could hear mumbling "can you hear that?" he said looking around,

"Hear what?" Ginny replied,

"That",

"Harry I think you're going mad, there's nothing just sit back down",

"No I hear something" Harry found a gap in the trees were the noise was coming from and ducked under to see hat it was.

"Stupefy!" Harry was flung backwards and whacked the bench,

"Ow" he looked to see who had sent the spell but no one was there,

"Harry!" Ginny joined him and looked to the place where the spell had come from. "Move" Harry got up "Expelliarmus!" and he heard a scream, he ran to the scream and saw the strangest thing possible.


End file.
